bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Water, Water Everywhere (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "Water, Water Everywhere", Season 1, episode 2, 2nd episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Ojo, Pip and Pop Play Boat Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Ojo: (voice only) Ho ho ho and a bottle of milk! Ojo: Otters overboard! All hands on deck! Pop: Pip. Pip: Pop. Pip and Pop: We're in the Water. Oh. I get it. Ojo's sailing. Water, Oh, Water, Water, Water and What Do You Think? Oh, Water, Water, Water Won't you say your shape out loud? Are you small and round just like a raindrop or big and swirly like a cloud? Hmm... Oh, Water, Water, Water I like to spray you from a hose Oh, your raindrops falling in my eye and your snowflakes landing on my nose (Hey, how can water be so different? Or yet always be the same?) Oh, Water, Water, Water You know we make a perfect team 'cause I love to heat you on the stove and you're happy turning into steam Oh, Water, Water, Water You're so mysterious and wet You're just the greatest stuff I know when it comes to getting something wet Yes, you're the greatest stuff I know when it comes to getting something wet Cha-cha-cha. So What do you think? Does Water have a shape? Tutter Reaches the Faucet / Need a Little Help Today Well I tried to reach the faucet on my own, I found out I couldn't do it (no, no) all alone So if you're having trouble, don't be afraid to say I need a little help today Well... (Ooh) If you got to move a mountain you know I'll always lend a hand (Lend a hand ooh) My giant friend, you're going to need my help to pick up a grain of sand (Grain of sand) You know I'm gonna be there for you Come what may if you need a little help today (Need a little help) You might need a little help You might need a little help today Don't you know, don't you might Need a little help You might need a little help Yeah, well you might need a little help You might need some help, You might need some help from me, my friend (Today) Yeah Bear Helps Treelo Run the Water Out / Bear Back Treelo: Bye bye, Bear. *Treelo out by the window* Bear: Bye, Treelo. Shadow's Song Broom, broom, broom, broom, broom, broom. (Laugh) (leaving the bathroom) Hey! Do you know my friend Shadow? Well, She's kind of unusual. But if we look real hard and maybe sing a song together, we can find her. (start singing in the Upstairs Hallway) Oh where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? Where could Shadow be? (stop singing in debut of the hallway) (Shadow magically appears left wall) Bear: Do you see my friend Shadow? Shadow: (laugh) Hi, you big old Bear. Bear: Ah, Shadow. there they are, What have you been up to today? Shadow: I was just playing with the ripples on the Water of The Otter Pond. Bear: Ooh, that sounds like fun. Shadow, I was wondering could you and your shadow friends tell us a story today? Shadow: Why, certainly, Bear. Let me just see when I can fancy. Just watch. {glitter shines with five beat playing flute} Shadow: Itsy Bitsy Spider went up the water spout. Spider: Oh...OK. *he hums as he goes up the spout and struggling to climb* This is very hard! Shadow: Down came the rain, and washed the spider out. *water comes out of the spout washed the spider out* Shadow: Out came the sun, and dried up all the rain and the itsy bitsy Spider went up the spout again. Spider: Oh...OK. *he hums as he goes up the spout and struggling to climb again* I'm coming! I'm coming! *climbs to the roof* I made it! I'm the king of the roof! Ha Ha! *Bird lands on the roof trying to catch the spider as the spider goes back into spout and the bird tweets and looks away* Spider: Can't catch me. Can't catch me! *The bird looks back and flies off* *The spider snickers underneath* {glitter shines} Bear: Wow, that itsy bitsy spider looks like he has a lot of fun. Shadow: I know lots of spiders, and they are a good bunch. Well, I must fly, but when you need another story, Just try to find me! See ya soon. Bear: Bye, Shadow. Thank you. Shadow: Bye, Bear! (She magically disappears on the upstairs hallway) Luna Discusses About Water and The Goodbye Song Bear: Ah, The Attic. Isn't it Great? Sometimes I just like to come out here and look out at the stars. It's also where I come up to talk to a special friend. Let's go see if we can find her. Ah, there she is. Hello, Luna. How are you? Luna: Just fine, Bear. How is everything in The Big Blue House today? Bear: Fun, we played with Water all day. Luna: Ah, Water. Is there anything more soothing than Water? Bear: Well, Ojo pretended she was in the ocean sailing on a boat. Luna: Ojo has a wonderful imagination. I hope she didn't get the furniture all wet. Bear: (laughing) Luna, it was just pretend. Luna: (chuckling) Bear: Oh, Tutter had some trouble reaching the faucet, but I gave him a hand. Luna: What a good friend you are, Bear. Bear: Why, thank you. Luna: And what did Treelo do today? Bear: Oh, well, he was having fun in the bath, but was a little afraid of the drain. Luna: Oh, but the drain is only for Water, and Water really isn't anything to be afraid of, it's a wonderful thing. Bear: True, true. Luna: Well, I hate to go, but it's time for me to return to the sky and cast my glow upon the ocean. Bear: Oh, Luna, do you have time to join me in a Goodbye Song before you go? Luna: Of course, Bear. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (heads back to The Attic) Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. (turns off) Oh. (turns back on) And come back soon. Bye. (turns back off)Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts